Niñerías
by Dadaiiro
Summary: Toda niña mimada debe de aprender a rascarse con sus propias uñas en algún momento de su vida, ¿no? ¿qué pasa cuando a Mimi le llega su turno? dedicado a mi amiga CieloCriss!


_Notas de Autor.- _

_Este fic va a ser un ligero crossover entre las temporadas 01 y 04 de digimon. Los elegidos como Tai, Koushiro y los demás ya están en la universidad mientras que los poseedores de los digispirits solo tienen un año de regresar del digimundo. Tampoco cuenta el último capítulo de la segunda temporada ya que nadie fuera de los elegidos conocen sobre los digimons._

_Ahora sí, disculpen el rollo. ¡Comencemos!_

**NIÑERÍAS**ﱢ****

_Por Dadaiiro_

-"¡Mimi! ¡Ya duérmete!"-

-"¡Ya voy, mamá!"- dijo la castaña. Tecleaba lo más rápido que podía, estaba en medio de una conversación muy interesante. Lo había estado haciendo desde las seis de la tarde y no tardaban en dar las doce. La madre de Mimi Tashikawa había estado yendo seguido a tocar la puerta de su hija para que se acostara; al día siguiente tenía que ir a clases y no quería que se desvelara.

-"Mimi, va en serio. Apágame esa computadora antes de que la confisque"- dijo su madre dando unos golpecitos en la puerta. –"Mañana te tienes que levantar temprano, hija."-

Mimi suspiró.- "De acuerdo, mamá. Ya me estoy despidiendo"- dijo mientras les cortaba la conversación a sus amigas. Mimi había adquirido un vicio con el chat desde que había vuelto a Japón después de haber vivido en los Estados Unidos por algunos años. Como le salía muy caro el estar hablando por teléfono largas horas con sus diferentes amigas del otro lado del mundo, su padre había decidido comprar una computadora e instalarle servicio de internet.

Pronto terminó de despedirse y empezó a cerrar ventanas. –"¡Huau!"- exclamó al ver una de las fotos que le había mandado una de sus amigas –"¡Pero qué guapo!"- Un toquido la volvió a interrumpir. –"Sí, sí, ya estoy apagando el monitor"- dijo mientras que cerraba el sistema.

Se levantó de la silla, estiró sus brazos y dio un gran bostezo para después voltear a ver su reloj despertador y asombrarse. –"Cielos, ya es la una y media"- giró su vista a unos libros que yacían tirados en el suelo e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-"Nah, estudiaré mañana"- dijo mientras se ponía su pijama y se tumbaba en su cama. Puso el despertador para las cuatro de la mañana y apagó la lámpara de su buró para así someterse a un sueño profundo.

Un ruido endemoniado la despertó de golpe haciendo que brincara en su cama. Rápidamente golpeó el botón para apagar la alarma y dio un leve gruñido. Se talló los ojos y vio nuevamente los libros que estaban tirados en el suelo.

-"Mmmm… cinco minutos más"- dijo mientras se daba vuelta y se volvía a acurrucar en su cama.

Esa mañana tendría un examen sobre la historia de la gastronomía de varios países. Mimi quería ser repostera, pero las normas de la universidad en donde estudiaba decían que necesitaba primero tener conocimiento sobre gastronomía general y hasta entonces podría especializarse en repostería. Había datos curiosos sobre los distintos países que tenía que estudiar, pero ciertamente no tenía humor de leer a las cuatro de la mañana, y el día anterior había estado muy ocupada en asuntos relevantes.

Mimi sintió como las cálidas cobijas la acogían y la llevaban de vuelta al mundo de los sueños cuando un toquido la volvió a sobresaltar.

-"Mimi, hija, vas a llegar tarde"-

'_tarde, pero si sólo son las_…' volteó a ver la hora y salió botando de su cama.

-"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!"- gritó mientras cogía la primer ropa que vio en el armario y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño mientras que el reloj marcaba las 6:20 AM.

Salió corriendo del baño y se secó el cabello. Se puso algo de maquillaje, tomó sus libros, las llaves del auto, les dio un beso de despedida a sus padres y salió zumbando en su coche.

Sus padres habían decidido comprarle un coche nuevo pues la chica tenía muchas prácticas en distintos restaurantes. Tenía que moverse de un lado a otro y no tenía un horario fijo. Sus pendientes estaban muy seguidos, por lo que si se iba en metro llegaría tarde y un camión, ni se diga. Tomar un taxi sería una opción, pero sería demasiado costoso hacerlo todos los días.

Iba zumbando en el camino, los topes los pasaba casi sin frenar, pero respetaba las señales de tráfico. La universidad quedaba algo retirado de donde vivía, y el examen que tendría ese día sería a la primera hora. Ese maestro siempre llegaba muy temprano, Mimi se preguntaba si vivía en el edificio pues Mayumi, una compañera de clases que siempre llegaba cinco minutos antes de la clase, le había dicho que siempre que llegaba al salón, el profesor se encontraba afuera en el pasillo fumando un cigarrillo como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

El tráfico era insoportable y sólo faltaban cinco minutos para las siete, hora en que empezaba la clase. Por fin llegó a la calle de la universidad. Había un carro que iba sumamente lento, así que decidió rebasarlo. Empezó a ganar velocidad y cuando por fin iba a lograrlo, observó que en el camino había una gran zanja. No podía virar pues chocaría con el carro de al lado, pero tampoco podía frenar tan de repente, de modo que decidió sacarle la vuelta por el otro lado. Logró esquivar el hoyo, pero cuál no fue su sorpresa al sentir un golpe por debajo del auto. Cuando miró en su espejo retrovisor se dio cuenta de que al lado de la zanja había una gran roca puntiaguda.

Con el estómago hecho nudo siguió manejando y pronto entró en el estacionamiento de la universidad. La universidad era increíblemente grande. Había de todas las carreras que uno se pudiera imaginar. Cuando bajó del auto, tomó sus libros, le puso llave y la alarma y se le dio la vuelta para observar la parte del otro lado. Dejó escapar un suspiro de angustia al ver que la llanta trasera del lado derecho estaba totalmente ponchada. Asustada, miró su reloj y vio que todavía le quedaban dos minutos para alcanzar su salón.

Salió corriendo y subió los escalones para ir al tercer piso. Corrió por los pasillos, cosa que fue difícil gracias a sus altos tacones, y abrió la puerta del salón mientras empezó a disculparse.

-"¡Lo siento, lo siento, Profesor! ¡No volveré a llegar tarde!"- pero cuando abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta que el aula estaba vacía. Se giró para ver hacia sus espaldas y vio al maestro fumar un cigarrillo con serenidad. –"No te disculpes. Eres la primera en llegar. Toma asiento, en un momento voy"- dijo mientras volvía a ver el cielo mañanero.

La boca de Mimi calló de la impresión. Había implantado un nuevo record para arreglarse en su casa, se había medio matado en el camino a la escuela, había sufrido una ponchadura por haber ido tan desesperada, ¿y todo para que el profesor ni se inmutara?

De muy mala gana se metió al salón y tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la parte de atrás. Estaba molesta e inquieta por todo. Volteó a ver sus libros y decidió que por lo menos le daría una hojeada mientras que los demás estudiantes llegaban. Pasó hoja tras hoja, pero no podía concentrarse. Su padre la iba a regañar cuando volviera a su casa y le contara sobre la ponchada, el examen estaba por ser impuesto y no había estudiado nada el día anterior. Miró sus uñas, si no fuera por que le había costado muy caro ese manicure, ya se las estaría mordiendo. ¡No podía reprobar ese examen! ¡No podía! A ver, tal vez si recordaba lo que había visto en clases… tal vez, tal vez.

-"Muy bien, empiecen."- dijo la voz del profesor. Mimi dio un salto al darse cuenta que en el aula ya estaban todos su compañeros y en su mayoría ya habían empezado a escribir las respuestas en sus hojas de preguntas. También se impresionó al ver que ella misma tenía una en frente. ¿Cuándo se la habían puesto ahí? Bueno, eso no importaba, tenía que dar su mejor esfuerzo. Cerró sus ojos y elevó una leve plegaria. Muy bien, ¡Hora de empezar!

Arrastraba los pies no importándole el aspecto que esa acción le daba. No podía creerlo, tenía ganas de llorar. De haber sabido que el examen estaría tan sencillo, pues, se habría ahorrado muchas desgracias. Malditos profesores, ¿por qué no podían ser más explícitos al informarles sobre qué tratarían sus exámenes? Bueno, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Dio otro suspiro, casi lo olvidaba, tenía que cambiar esa llanta por la de repuesto. Pero de ninguna forma lo haría ella sola, ¡su vestido se ensuciaría!

-"Hola, Mimi. ¿Sucede algo? Te vez algo estresada"- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-"¡Jyou! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?"-

-"¿Yo? Estudio aquí, por supuesto."-

-"Ah"-

-"No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta de eso."-

-"No, por supuesto que ya lo sabía, claro, es sólo que… se me olvidó"-

-"… de acuerdo. Y, ¿qué sucede?"-

-"Oh, bueno, es que tengo un ligero problema."- dijo Mimi en un tono deprimido. –"Jyou, ¿tienes clases? ¿Estás ocupado?"-

-"En realidad no, acabo de salir de una conferencia y la próxima clase empieza dentro de hora y media."-

-"¡Genial! Entonces, ¿verdad que me ayudarás?"-

-"¿Eh? Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance."- dijo el chico mientras se dejaba arrastrar por su amiga. Pronto llegaron al estacionamiento y el estudiante de medicina se dio cuenta entonces del problema. Rascó su cráneo y observó la llanta por algunos instantes. –"La verdad, Mimi… yo nunca he cambiado una llanta."-

-"Oh, pero si es de lo más sencillo. Sólo tienes que quitarle los tornillos, cambiarla y ya."-

-"En primera, no se llaman tornillos, son tuercas. Y en segunda… una cosa es decirlo y otra hacerla."-

-"Ay, deja de lloriquear. Oye, ¿no es ese Koushiro?"-

-"Sí, parece que sí."-

-"Muy bien, entonces le pediré que nos ayude."-

-"Pero…"-

-"¡¡Izzy!! ¡Por aquí!"- le llamó la chica mientras sacudía una mano sobre su cabeza para llamar la atención de un joven pelirrojo que llevaba una pequeña mochila de laptop a un costado. Giró su cabeza y una amable sonrisa llegó hasta sus labios.

-"Buenos días, Mimi, Jyou. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanta energía hoy?"-

-"No tienes clases ahorita, ¿no?"-

-"Bueno, no… pero"- el joven Izumi no tuvo tiempo de terminar su oración pues una gran cruz de metal fue puesta en su mano a la cual se le quedó viendo por unos instantes para después posar su mirada en la sonriente joven. –"¿y esto?"-

-"Izzy, ¿vedad que eres muy bueno? ¿Verdad que me ayudarás a cambiar la llanta?"-

-"¿Cómo?"-

-"Verás, es que ciertas personitas aquí no se quieren ensuciar su inmaculada bata blanca."-

-"¡Oye, yo no dije eso!"- se quejó el anteojudo.

-"Eso no importa, ¿verdad que me van a ayudar?"-

-"Bueno, ¿y qué te hace pensar que yo sé cambiar una llanta?"-

-"¡Eres ingeniero! ¡Por supuesto que sabes hacerlo!"-

Izumi rió de forma nerviosa. –"Eso no tiene nada que ver."-

-"¿O sea que no sabes?"-

-"No dije eso, es solo que…"-

-"Ya llegué."- anunció la chica Tashikawa al entrar a su casa. Dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y se dirigió a la cocina. Mmm, pero que bien olía.

-"Bienvenida, hija."- le saludó su madre. –"¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?"-

-"Eh… muy bien, mamá."- dijo ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla como saludo tanto a su madre como a su padre. Rápidamente fue al baño para lavarse las manos y volvió a sentarse a la mesa. Tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza, esa cambiada de llanta realmente le había sacado úlceras. Al parecer, tanto Jyou como Koushiro nunca habían cambiado un neumático en su vida. Tal vez conocían el procedimiento en teoría, pero en verdad que morirían de hambre si trabajaran como mecánicos. Habían tardado muchísimo en sacar la llanta de refacción pues ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de que había un seguro especial que la protegía contra robos hasta que a Izzy se le había ocurrido levantar el tapete de la cajuela. Después de que habían decidido una altura adecuada para hacer el cambio, se habían dado cuenta que no les habían quitado las tuercas, por lo que tuvieron que bajar de nuevo el gato y tratar de quitar aquellas apretadas cosas. Para no hacerla larga, habían tardado una buena media hora en el pequeño chiste. En realidad había terminado agotada.

Su padre platicaba amenamente lo que había sucedido ese día en el trabajo, tomó su tenedor y comenzó a comer. ¿Cómo le diría a sus padres lo sucedido? Por que tenía que hacerlo, ¿no? Si no, ¿de dónde iba a sacar dinero para arreglar su accidentillo? Hmm, ahora que se fijaba, le faltaba azúcar al _teriyaki_.

-"… es verdad, así se disfrutaría más la brisa de la playa, ¿no lo crees así, Mimi?"-

-"¿Perdón? No escuché."-

-"Platicábamos sobre este fin de semana, ¿no lo recuerdas? Tenemos planes para ir a la playa."- dijo su madre con cara de niña chiqueada haciendo un puchero.

-"Oh, sí, es verdad. ¡Me muero de ganas por ir!"- exclamó la chica.

-"Le decía a tu padre que tal vez sería mejor llevar tu auto, con eso que tiene quema coco…"-

-"No creo que sea buena idea"- contradijo desviando su mirada.

-"¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué no?"-

-"Eh… es que luego te pegará más el sol y… ¡los rayos UV hacen daño a la piel! No querrás tener manchas horribles en la piel a tu edad, ¿verdad mamá?"-

-"Oh, cielos. No había pensado en eso, pero total, no habrá problema si cerramos la ventanilla del techo. Es muy conveniente tu carro para esos lugares."-

-"¿Pero por qué?"- Mimi sentía que sudaba.

-"Es que la Van es un tanto grande como para solo ir de paseo un día a la playa. Además gasta mucha menos gasolina."-

-"¿Pero y qué me dices de las conchitas? Habrá muchas nuevas conchitas por recoger, dudo que haya espacio para ellas en un carro tan pequeño."- dijo Mimi creyendo tener la batalla ganada.

-"Hija… ¿hay algo que quieras decirnos?"- preguntó su padre haciendo que un escalofrío le pasara por la espalda. –"¿Por qué no quieres que utilicemos tu carro?"-

-"Bueno… es que… lo que pasa…"-

-"¿Y bien?"-

-"ponché la llanta"- dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible bajando la vista a su plato. Pasó un breve momento de silencio y cuando ya no pudo aguantar más levantó su mirada para toparse con la de su padre.

-"Bueno… supongo entonces que no hay remedio."-

Mimi sintió la sonrisa regresar a su rostro. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Acaso se lo estaban pasando por alto? –"Muchas gracias papá"- dijo felizmente. –"sabía que entende…"-

-"¿Cómo pasó?"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Que si cómo pasó."-

-"Eh, es que había un bache tamaño colosal, ¡y una roca muy filosa! ¿Cómo pueden dejar las calles en ese estado? Debería darles vergüenza. Es el colmo."-

-"¿Acaso no lo viste si tan grande era? ¿Qué no te ibas fijando?"-

-"Bueno, yo no tengo la culpa. Yo llevaba mucha prisa y los carros no se movían y…"-

-"Mimi"- dijo su madre. –"hija, se te hizo tarde por que te quedaste dormida. No me hacías caso anoche y te acostaste muy tarde."- esas palabras no le sonaron muy bien a la chica.

-"Debes aprender a ser más responsable."- le dijo su padre. –"así que tú sola tendrás que pagar la refacción."-

-"¿Eh? ¡Pero entonces toda mi mesada se irá en eso!"-

Su padre negó con al cabeza. –"Lo siento, hija. A partir de ahora hasta Noviembre no tendrás mesada."-

-"¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero si estamos en Agosto! Además, ¿cómo se supone entonces que voy a pagar la llanta?"-

-"Trabajando por supuesto."- dijo su padre como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. –"Cuando consigas tu propio dinero verás lo que es ganarte los billetes y así sabrás apreciar más lo que tienes."-

-"¡Pero papá! Esta semana quedé en ir al centro comercial con mis amigas, ¡necesito dinero para entonces!"-

-"No necesariamente necesitas comprar algo para divertirte."- le dijo su madre.

-"Además, entre más rápido consigas un empleo, más rápido tendrás tu dinero."-

Cuatro meses. ¿Y qué se suponía que debía hacer en esos cuatro meses? Establecimiento de comida rápida estaba descartado. Demasiado aceite en el ambiente, además de que el jabón le irritaría las manos. ¿Mesera? No estaría tan mal, las propinas a veces eran buenas, pero odiaba tener que usar esos uniformes. Estaban tan pasados de moda… ¿recepcionista? Qué flojera. ¿Niñera?... un momento, ¿por qué no trabajaba de niñera? Era lo más sencillo del mundo. Nomás tenía que hacerle compañía a algún chamaquillo por un tiempo, esperar a que se durmiera y el resto del tiempo sería para ella. ¡Perfecto! Estaba decidido. Tomó el teléfono para hacer unas llamadas pero después lo bajó y se tiró a la cama. "Mañana a primera hora lo hago." Y cerró los ojos.

Era la hora del desayuno. Mimi comía pausadamente mientras pensaba bien lo que iba a decir. Sus padres siempre se levantaban temprano y normalmente desayunaban juntos. Tragó el bocado que había estado masticando y preguntó.

-"Mamá, ¿tienes algún conocido que necesite que le cuiden sus hijos por un rato?"-

Su madre volteó a verla sorprendida para después sonreír ampliamente. –"¿Piensas trabajar de niñera? ¡Pero qué tierno! ¿Conocidos? ¡Por supuesto! Mira, déjame te apunto los teléfonos en un papelito y después tú te encargas de preguntar, ¿si? Estoy casi segura de que los Himi van a salir este próximo fin de semana, ¿por qué no les haces una llamada?"-

-"¿En serio? ¡Eres genial, mamá! ¡Muchas gracias!"- dijo Mimi abrazando fuertemente a su madre mientras que su progenitora hacía lo mismo.

-"¡Pero mamá, se suponía que hoy saldría con mis amigos!"-

-"Lo siento, Tomoki, pero tu padre y yo ya lo hemos decidido. La casa estará sola hasta muy noche y no queremos que regreses para estar solo."-

-"Puedo quedarme a dormir con uno de mis amigos."-

-"No, mañana tienes clases y no quiero que te me desveles."-

-"¡Pero mamá!"-

-"Sin peros. Ya tengo una niñera para que venga y te cuide. Tu hermano estará fuera también haciendo unos trabajos y no llegará a dormirá."-

-"Ya estoy suficientemente grande como para cuidarme yo solo. No necesito niñera." Dijo el niño mientras cruzaba sus brazos y bajaba su cabeza, impidiendo que sus ojos fueran vistos por las mechas castañas que le caían en su rostro.

-"No me contestes así, además es una chica muy linda, ya verás que te agradará."-

El niño se dejó caer en el sofá. Inhaló profundamente, tenía ganas de llorar. ¡Esto no podía estar pasándole! Oh, pero ya vería esa niñera. Bien recordaría que con Tomoki Himi no se metía nadie.

Bajó dando saltos del gran vehículo público. ¿Qué rollo con la vida de los conductores? ¿Qué no veían que casi moría en cada curva que tomaba? Además se había tenido que cambiar de ruta ya que en la que iba habían chocado por alcance con otro automóvil estacionado frente al semáforo. Ciertamente este no parecía ser su día. Pasó el pequeño jardín frontal, subió unos cuantos escalones y tocó el timbre de la casa en la cual estaría por un tiempo esa tarde. Unos pasos se escucharon a través de la puerta y esta se abrió unos instantes después. Una señora con rostro amable apareció y sonrió. –"Oh, tu debes de ser Mimi, tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti. Pasa, pasa, Tomoki está en la sala."-

-"Buenas noches, mucho gusto en conocerla."- La chica entró al cuarto y percibió un pequeño niño de unos 8 años sentado en el sofá, jugueteando con sus manos. Sonrió para sí, parecía ser un chico tímido, tal vez no sería tan difícil como lo creía.

-"Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos ya. Pórtate bien, Tommy, no le causes muchos problemas a Mimi. Mimi, te quedas en tu casa. Nos vemos en la noche."- y con eso, los Señores Himi se dirigieron a la entrada para salir de la casa, se escuchó el auto arrancar y cuando el motor dejó de escucharse a lo lejos Mimi volteó a ver al niño del cual estaría a cargo. Iba a proponer algo para pasar el tiempo cuando sus palabras se detuvieron en la punta de su lengua al ver dos grandes y brillosos ojos viéndola intensamente.

-"Tommy, espera, ¿por qué?..."-

-"¡¡¡BUAAAAH!!!"-

-"No, no, no llores, mira, dime qué te sucede…"- tartamudeaba la chica algo alterada.

-"¡Quiero a mi maaaaaaaaamiiiiiiiiiii!"- continuaba chillando el pequeño.

-"Tu mami va volver pronto, no te preocupes. Ach, no llores, porfa, ¿si?"- casi se jalaba los cabellos, ¿cómo era posible que de algo tan pequeño salieran unos berridos tan fuertes? La cabeza le empezaba a doler. Trató de calmarlo prometiéndole contarle muchas historias, jugar algún juego de mesa, llevarlo al parque… las ideas comenzaban a agotársele. ¿Qué podía hacer en una situación como esa?... Por supuesto que pedir ayuda.

-"Espérame aquí, ¿de acuerdo? No tardo."- corrió fuera de ahí en busca de su salvación. –"Un teléfono, un teléfono… ¿dónde está ese mugre aparato? ¡ah! ¡ahí!"- descolgó el auricular y marcó el primer número que se le vino a la mente. Una, dos, tres veces sonó el tono hasta que alguien contestó.

_-"¿Hola? Buenas noches, habla Mimi Tachikawa. ¿Se encuentra Sora en casa?"-_

_-"Hola Mimi, no, lo siento, Sora salió a hacer una tarea en equipo. Volverá hasta más tarde."-_

_-"Ya veo. Bueno, ni modo, muchas gracias. Adiós."-_ Sora fuera, tendría que llamar a alguien más.

_-"¿Bueno?"-_ contestó una voz excitada y fuerte.

_-"¿Tai? ¿Qué sucede? Suenas algo…"-_

_-"Oh, no es nada es solo que…"-_

_-"¡Tai, Tai, ya van a empezar los penales!"-_ se escuchó una voz bastante conocida.

_-"¿¡Está Sora contigo!?"-_

_-"Eh… sí."-_

_-"Genial. Es que necesito que vengan a ayudarme. Ayer sucedieron un par de cosillas que causó que terminara de niñera con un llorón y... ¿verdad que vendrán a ayudarme?"-_

_-"Pues verás... Mimi... en estos momentos me encuentro algo ocupado."-_

_-"¿Ocupado?"-_ indagó la chica entrecerrando los ojos.

_-"Sí, estamos haciendo un reporte."-_

_-"Tai, Sora y tú están en carreras distintas."-_

_-"Exacto, ese es el punto del trabajo."-_

_-"¡Goooool! ¡Tai, ven aquí! ¡Metieron Gol!"-_

_-"Lo siento Mimi, el deber me llama."-_

_-"¡Espera, Tai! Yo..."-_

_Piiiip__ Piiiip Piiiip Piiiip_

¿Cómo se le ocurría a ese… ese… ¡a ese mal amigo colgarle!? Bueno, ya arreglaría cuentas con ellos después. Ahora a conseguir alguien más que le apoyara. ¡Jyou! El era un chico tan responsable.

_-"¿Aló?"- _

_-"Buenas noches, Jyou sempai. Habla Mimi."-_

_-"¿Mimi? Hola, ¿qué se te ofrece?"-_

_-"¿Cómo que si qué se me ofrece? ¿No hay siquiera un saludo?"-_

_-"De acuerdo, ¿Cómo estás, Mimi? Es solo que siempre que me hablas es para pedirme algo."-_

_-"¿Qué insinúas?"-_

_-"Bueno, no lo sé. ¿Qué sucede?"-_

_-"Este... verás, lo que pasa es que necesito tu ayuda, jeje."- _la chica rió nerviosamente.__

_-"... Lo siento, Mimi, pero en estos momentos no puedo ayudarte. Tengo un examen muy pesado mañana por la mañana y apenas voy a un cuarto del libro que tengo que estudiar."-_

_-"¡Podrías traerte tu libro y terminarlo aquí!"-_

_-"...Mimi... ¿estás conciente de lo que acabas de decir?"-_

_-"Si, tal vez no sea tan buena idea..."-_

_-"¿Por qué no le hablas a Sora? Seguro ella podrá auxiliarte."-_

_-"Está ocupada con Tai haciendo un _trabajo_ importante."-_

_-"Hmm... bueno, ¿y qué tal Matt? En verdad lo siento, Mimi."-_

_-"No hay problema, de todas maneras yo fui la que habló de improvisado. Pero de todas formas gracias. Suerte en tu examen."-_

_-"Gracias, igualmente. ¡Bye!"-_

De acuerdo, 0 y van 3, algunos pequeños percances no ayudaban al asunto. ¡Pero ella no se rendiría!

Marcó el número del portátil del joven Ishida, después de unos cuantos timbres contestaron.

_-"¿Matt?"-_

_-"No, habla Akira. ¿Quién es?"-_

_-"Soy Mimi Tachikawa. Soy amiga de Matt, ¿se encuentra por ahí?"-_

_-"Él no se encuentra, los siento."-_

_-"No seas mentiroso, puedo escuchar perfectamente cómo está cantando allá al fondo."-_

_-"No quiere que le molesten ahora. Después podrás contactarte con él, has lo mismo que las demás fans, no creas que eres la única."-_

_-"¡¿Fan?! No, no, estás muy equivocado. ¡Yo soy una amiga de la infancia de Yamato!"-_

_-"Si, si, y yo soy el rey de Roma. Mira, Matt no quiere ahorita hablar contigo, envíale después una carta o algo."-_

_-"¡Quiero que me comuniques con él y que lo hagas ahora!"-_

_-"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Uy, pero no te enojes. ¡oye, Matt! ¡Una de tus fans demanda hablar contigo."-_

_-"Dile que no estoy"- se escuchó la voz del rubio._

_-"¿Ya ves?"- dijo Akira. –"Él mismo lo dijo. Así que adiosín"- canturreó el chico._

-"¡No, Espera! ¡Uy! ¡Ya me las pagará!"-

****

Bueno, si no es él, de seguro el lindo Izzy vendría en su auxilio.

_Piiiip__ Piiiip Piiip Piiip_

Estúpido... al parecer está conectado al Internet. ¡Es verdad! Kari quería ser maestra, ¿no? De seguro ella le ayudaría.

_-"¿Bueno?"- se escuchó una voz muy despacio, casi como un susurro._

_-"¿Si? ¿Quién habla?"-_

_-"¿Con quién desea hablar?"-_

_-"Soy Mimi, ¿está Kari?"-_

_-"Ah, Hola Mimi"- continuó la voz susurrando pero ahora con algo de reconocimiento en su tono. –"soy TK, Kari está aquí conmigo."-_

_-"Ah, ¿si? ¿Y por qué susurras?"-_

_-"Estamos en medio de una función en el cine."-_

_-"¿Están en una cita?"- preguntó ella con un tonito de burla._

_-"Este... jeje, sí. ¿Se te ofrece algo?"-_

_-"No, no es nada importante. Lamento molestarlos. ¡Que se diviertan!"-_

_-"Gracias. ¡Shao!"-_

Colgó. Uff, al parecer tanto Kari como Tk estaban ocupados. Unos chillidos se escucharon desde la sala. ¿Qué no podía callarse ni por unos instantes? Al parecer esto requería medidas drásticas. Tomó de nuevo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

_-"Buenas noches"-_

_-"Muy buenas noches. Habla Mimi Tachikawa, ¿se encuentra Miyako en casa?"-_

_-"Lo siento, no se encuentra. En estos momentos está en la tienda ayudando con las ventas."-_

_-"Oh, ya veo."-_

_-"¿Desea que le deje algún mensaje?"-_

_-"No, está bien. Muchas gracias. Adiós."-_

Hmmm… los otros tres… ¿estarían acaso disponibles? Ken era un chico listo y confiable, pero siempre estaba ocupado. Respecto a los otros… bueno, Iori le recordaba mucho en cierto sentido a Jyou, tal vez le podría ayudar. Respecto a Davis… bueno, nada se perdía con probar.

_-"Hola, buenas noches. Habla Mimi Tachikawa, ¿se encuentr Iori en casa?"-_

_-"Buenas noches, lo siento, Iori salió a su práctica de Kendo. Regresará en unas cuantas horas."-_

_-"Ya veo. Bueno, muchas gracias de todas formas. Adiós."-_

Empezaba a sudar. Marcó un nuevo número.Timbró varias veces y parecía que no le iban a contestar, iba a colgar cuando alguien levantó el auricular del otro lado.

_-"¡HEY!"- _se escuchó la fuerte voz de Davis, una extraña musiquita se escuchaba atrás.__

_-"Hola Daisuke, habla Mimi."-_

_-"Ajá, sí."-_

_-"Oye, ¿no estás ocupado hoy, verdad? Es que quería ver si podías venir a ayu..."-_

_-"¡¡¡AHHH!!!"-_

_-"¡¿Qué sucede?!"- _

_-"¡Ya ves! ¡Hiciste que Ichihouji me ganara de nuevo!"-_

_-"¡Yujuuu!"- _se escuchó otra voz.

_-"¿Ese es Ken?"-_

_-"Si, y por tu culpa tendré que pagarle la cena. ¡Quiero la revancha!"- _

_Piiiip Piiip Piiip Piiip._

_Quería llorar, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. ¿Es que nadie la quería en este mundo? ¡¿Qué clase de amigos eran todos ellos?! Mira que abandonarla en momentos de mayor necesidad. Su cabeza le dolía ahora, tenía que hacer un último intento, tal vez Koushiro tenía su celular encendido._

_-"¿Buenas noches?"-_

_-"¿Izzy?"-_

_-"¿Mimi? ¿Qué sucede? suenas algo desesperada."-_

_-"Aaayyy, no sabes lo mucho que me alegro que contestes."-_

_-"¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo?"-_

Mimi acalló unos sollozos. _–"¿Verdad que tú si vendrás a ayudarme?"-_

_-"¿Ayudarte? ¿Qué pasa?"-_

_-"Es que nadie parece tener tiempo para a auxiliar a una pobre amiga necesitada. ¿Verdad que tú si vendrás?"-_

_-"Bueno yo..."-_

_-"No estás ocupado, ¿verdad?"-_

_-"Este... estaba actualizando la página de la escuela pero..."-_

_-"¡Genial! Entonces puedes venir, ¿no? Te mandaré la dirección a tu celular. Te espero aquí, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No tardes!"-_

_-"¡Espera, Mimi, yo...!"-_

_Pip_, colgó y una amplia sonrisa cruzó su rostro, pero ésta no le duró mucho pues escuchó algo que no le trajo muy buena espina. Silencio, mucho silencio.

-"¿Tomoki?"- se asomó a la sala, nadie había ahí. Recorrió el resto de los cuartos hasta llegar a la cocina. Ahí, tras la puerta abierta del refrigerador, se podían ver unos pequeños pies que delataban la localización del objeto de su angustia anterior. –"¿Tomoki?"- volvió a preguntar.

-"¿Hn?"- respondió el niño que asomaba su cabeza.

-"¿Qué estás ha…?"- dio un jadeo de sorpresa. –"¡Tomoki! ¿Pero qué haces?"-

-"Quería algo de helado."-

-"Sí, pero no por eso vas a sacar todo el bote y comer de ahí."- dijo la muchacha tomando el bote y volviéndolo a colocar en su lugar.

-"¡Pero yo quiero!"-

-"Por lo visto ya comiste suficiente."- le dijo ella señalando el desastre de camiseta que traía, toda manchada de chocolate. –"Mejor vamos a cambiarte, anda."-

-"¡Pero yo quiero helado!"-

-"No me contestes así, jovencito. Anda, vamos a tu cuarto."- subieron los escalones y caminaron por uno de los pasillos hasta llegar hasta un cuarto que en la puerta tenía escrito "Tomoki" en ella. Mimi buscó entre los cajones y sacó otra camiseta decente y limpia.

-"Toma, cámbiate."- y puso sus manos en su cintura. El niño tan solo la vio con ojos muy grandes. –"¿Qué pasa? Anda, póntela."-

-"No quiero que me veas."-

-"¿Cómo? Pero si eres muy pequeño como para quejarte de eso."-

-"¡No quiero que me veas!"- insistió el niño.

-"¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Te esperaré afuera."- y salió cerrando tras de sí la puerta, refunfuñando por su mala suerte. Este mocoso sí que era un desconsiderado. Sus pensamientos fueron distraídos por el sonido del timbre de la casa anunciando un visitante. _¡Debe ser Izzy!_ Pensó ilusionada. Bajó dando brincos por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió y estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre el visitante cuando se dio cuenta de que no era quien esperaba.

-"¡Pizzas!"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Le traigo su orden de pizzas. Dijo un joven con un casco de motociclista."-

-"Pero si yo no pedí nada."-

-"Claro que sí, aquí tengo la dirección apuntada y está correcta. Pidieron dos pizzas medianas de peperoni y champiñones y una de una de pimientos con aceitunas. Son 3500 yens."-

-"¡Pero si yo no pedí nada!"-

-"Alguien me tiene que pagar esto."-

-"Pues no tengo suficiente dinero."-

-"¿Qué sucede aquí?"-

-"¡Izzy!"- exclamó la chica aliviada.

-"Necesito que me paguen estas tres pizzas que pidieron."-

-"¡Que no pedimos nada!"-

-"Pues un tal señor Tomoki Himi hizo una llamada a nuestra sucursal y pidió estas tres pizzas."-

Mimi sintió cómo el color subía a sus mejillas, no por pena, sino por rabia. Ese niño…

-"¿Cuánto va a ser?"- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-"¿Eh? No tienes por qué pagarlo, Izzy."-

-"No te preocupes. No tienes dinero para pagar, ¿cierto?"-

-"Son 3500 yens."- dijo el motociclista.

-"Aquí tiene lo que se le debe. Muchas gracias."- dijo Koushiro entregando el dinero y tomando las tres cajas de entrega. El de las pizzas asintió y, subiéndose a su moto, se dio a la fuga.

-"No tenías que hacer eso."- dijo la chica muy apenada, dejándole pasar a la casa.

-"No importa. ¿Dónde las dejo?"-

-"Por acá, en la cocina."- le dijo guiándolo. Dejaron la comida en la mesa y se sentaron en los banquillos.

-"Y… ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?"-

Mimi suspiró y empezó a contarle su trágica historia. Cuando terminó Izzy asintió entendiendo. –"¿Y dónde está el pequeño?"-

-"Hmf, está en su cuarto cambiándose."-

Subieron al primer piso en busca del encargo, tocaron la puerta y cuando nadie contestó asomaron sus cabezas por una rendija.

-"¿Tomoki? ¿Ya estás listo?"- Ambos jóvenes entraron y encontraron el cuarto vacío. ¿Y ahora en dónde se había metido el crío? Unas risas los atrajeron a la ventana y de ahí pudieron ver un espectáculo que a la chica no le gustó para nada. Corrieron bajando de nuevo a la planta baja y salieron por la puerta trasera al jardín.

-"¡Tomoki! ¡Qué es lo que te pasa por la mente!"-

-"¡Mira, qué divertido, qué divertido!"- reía el pequeño mientras pataleaba en un charco de lodo, hacía pequeñas bolas que proclamaba que eran tortas.

Mimi estaba a punto de jalarse los cabellos cuando vio que su amigo pelirrojo se aproximó al infante y se arrodilló a un lado del charco. –"Hola, yo soy Izzy. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?"-

El castaño lo observó por unos instantes como analizándolos hasta que por fin sonrió y asintió. –"Mi nombre es Tomoki, pero puedes llamarme Tommy si quieres. Como mis amigos."-

-"Bueno, Tommy, ¿qué tal si te damos un baño? Pareces necesitar uno en estos momentos."-

-"¡Sí!"- asintió en niño mientras se levantaba. Tomó la mano del chico mayor y caminaron los dos juntos y cuando la pasaron, el pequeño volteó a verla y le sacó la lengua mientras seguía al lado del ingeniero. ¡Pero qué se creía ese niño!

Tommy fue subido en brazos de Koushiro para no ensuciar la alfombra y pronto estaba metido en la tina, jugando con las burbujas de jabón, Izzy le tallaba el cabello con un Shampoo que olía a manzana. El niño siguió con su juego por unos instantes hasta que se enfadó y terminó de limpiarse para salir de la bañera. Siendo que Mimi era una chica, no fue admitida en el cuarto del niño, por lo que el portador del conocimiento le ayudó a cambiarse. Aburrida, bajó a la cocina. Tal vez un poco de pizza la animaría, ya qué, pagada ya estaba. Sacó algunos platos y los acomodó en la mesa, minutos después los dos chicos entraron en la cocina a hacerle compañía.

-"¡Qué bien! ¡Pidieron Pizza!"-

-"Quién pidió pizza, crío latoso."-

-"¡Buaaah! ¡Izzy, Mimi me vio feo y me dijo latoso!"- lloriqueó el niño abrazándose del mayor.

-"Vamos, Mimi. No seas tan dura con él, es tan solo un niño."-

La chica bufó y le dio una mordida a su pedazo de pan con queso. Tomoki se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho y alzó su brazo para alcanzar su vaso el cual contenía un refresco artificial que Mimi aseguraba dañaría de efecto retardado su riñón, pero sus dedos solo rozaron la superficie, causando que el líquido se derramara por la mesa y cayendo por fin en el vestido nuevo de la portadora de la bondad. Mimi dio un salto y trató de sacudirse lo mejor que pudo, pero ahora tenía una terrible mancha roja en su ropa de tintorería.

-"Ups, perdón."- dijo el niño riendo tras sus manos que había llevado a su cara.

-"Perdón mi abuela"- dijo entre dientes la chica mientras se acercaba peligrosamente. Tomoki se escondió detrás del ojinegro.

-"Ya, ya, fue un accidente. Además ya te pidió perdón. Tranquilízate, Mimi."-

-"Hmf"- bufó ella. –"Me iré a limpiar al baño.

¿Qué le sucedía a Koushiro? Se suponía que debería de estar de su lado, ¿por qué le daba entonces la razón siempre a ese enano? –"Mocoso del demonio."- Cuando dio esa batalla contra la mancha por perdida, Mimi salió en búsqueda de los otros dos. Entró a la cocina y halló los platos recogidos y puestos en el lavabo, pero vacía. Siguió por el pasillo y llegó a la sala. La escena que se le presentó frente a sus ojos le causó una mezcla de emociones. La primera fue ternura. Tomoki y Koushiro yacían sentados en un sillón mientras el pelirrojo le leía un libro al pequeño. Izzy parecía feliz de hacerlo, como si se tratara de su hermanito menor. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Tommy estuviera recargado en el brazo del otro chico le causaba otro sentimiento. Algo que le hizo entrecerrar sus ojos y fruncir el ceño, sintió la temperatura de su cara un tanto más tibia de lo normal y algo extraño en su estómago. Estaba celosa.

-"¡Ah, hola Mimi!"- saludó el niño volteándola a ver. Ella alzó su mano para responder pero al recordar a quién exactamente le dedicaba el gesto la bajó rápidamente y regresó a la cocina... o esas eran sus intenciones pues al girar se enredó en el cable de una lámpara que había cerca y por no poder equilibrarse debidamente azotó de cara al piso. La lámpara se apagó al ser bruscamente desconectada y le siguieron todas las demás luces de la casa. Quedaron a oscuras.

-"Tommy, no te asustes, ¿ok? Lo más seguro es que solamente se bajó la palanca. Mimi, ¿te encuentras bien?... ¿Mimi?"-

Silencio

-"Voy por una lámpara"- dijo Tommy y salió hacia una dirección desconocida. Izzy se acercó y arrodilló al lado del oscuro bulto que supuso era la chica y la movió con cuidado.

-"¿Mimi? ¿Te encuentras bien?"-

-"¡No, yo no fui! ¡Lo juro, oficial!"- respondió la chica gritando. Tommy llegó en ese momento con una linterna e iluminó la cara de la joven Tachikawa, tenía los ojos cerrados. ¿Estaría soñando? –"¡Lo juro, no fue mi culpa! ¿Yo no lo choqué!"-

-"Mimi, ¡despierta!"- dijo más firmemente Koushiro al mismo tiempo que la agitaba de los hombros. Un para de ojos miel se abrieron de golpe y por impulso su dueña se sentó rápidamente. –"¿Qué pasó?"-

-"Te caíste. Parecías estar soñando o algo"- le comentó el pelirrojo.

-"Si, algo así de que chocaste un auto. ¿En serio lo hiciste? ¿Cómo se sintió?"- preguntó el pequeño castaño.

-"Nada agradable."- dijo ella. –"¡Y no fue mi culpa! ¡Una reja apareció de la nada y obstaculizó el cruce!"-

-"El... de acuerdo... ven, dame tu mano. ¿Te puedes poner en pie?"-

-"Eso creo. ¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro?"-

-"Parece que se botó la palanca. Si quieres puedes sentarte en el sillón mientras yo..."-

-"¡No! Digo, no, los acompaño."-

-"Eeeeh... le tiene miedo a la oscuridad. Y eso que ya estás en la universidad, ¿no? ¿Qué no estás muy grande para eso?"- se burló el niño.

-"Silencio. Para que sepas yo soy muy valiente, ¿verdad que sí, Izzy? He luchado contra monstruos que ni te imaginas (aunque nunca fue de mi agrado), ¿pero sabes? Se dice que las noches de luna llena en las casas que se va la luz salen unas criaturas fantasmales llamadas _bakemons_ que asustan a los niños que se portan mal."- canturreó ella.

-"No me asustas"- dijo arrogantemente Tomoki pero algo en la mirada del chiquillo había cambiado. ¿Por qué la miraba de aquella forma? ¿Acaso era por algo que había dicho?

-"Vamos, Tommy. ¿Dónde está la caja de fusibles?"-

-"Por acá."- se dirigieron a una puerta que había debajo de las escaleras y la abrieron. Era un closet. Izzy hizo a un lado todos los sacos colgados y descubrió la caja. Subió una pequeña palanca y todo se iluminó de nuevo.

-"Y se hizo la luz"- dijo, cerrando la puerta.

En eso el reloj de pared empezó a sonar. –"Creo que es hora de acostar a alguien"- dijo sonriendo y volteando a ver a Tommy que tenía el rostro serio y parecía estar distraído. –"¿Tommy? ¿Te sientes mal?"-

-"Ah, no. No es nada. Voy a ponerme la pijama."- y subió los escalones de forma rápida.

-"¿Y ahora por qué tan obediente?"- se preguntó confundida Mimi.

-"no lo sé, tal vez dijiste algo que le afectó. A lo mejor él era el que estaba asustado y tu historia no le ayudó en mucho"- dijo Izzy encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Cielos, creo que le debo una disculpa."-

Subió las escaleras y llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Tomoki. Tocó unas dos veces y preguntó por él. –"¿Tommy? ¿Puedo pasar?"-

-"Si."- se escucó del otro lado, por lo que abrió la puerta encontrándolo sentado en su cama, ya cambiado.

-"¿Puedo sentarme?"-

-"Claro."- hubo un pequeño momento silenciosos y Mimi preguntó lo que le preocupaba.

-"¿Acaso dije algo que te ofendiera? Si fue así, lo siento. No quise ser grosera ni nada..."-

-"No fue eso. Es solo que... ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba el monstruo fantasmal?"-

-"¿Te refieres a los _Bakemons_? ¡Ah! No te preocupes, esas cosas no las verás por ninguna parte cerca de aquí."-

-"¿_Bakemons_? ¿Y de dónde son esa criaturas?"-

-"Eh, bueno..."-

-"Hay una historia que cuenta del mundo de donde viven los _Bakemons_ y toda las demás criaturas que se le parecen."- dijo Koushiro del marco de la puerta. –"i quieres podemos contártela entre Mimi y yo."- propuso volteando a ver a la castaña, la cual asintió sonriente.

-"Así es, ¿Te gustaría que te la contáramos?"- El niño asintió con fuerza. –"Bueno, todo empezó una tarde de agosto."- empezó Mimi. –"Ese verano el clima en todo el país había estado muy loco. Nevaba en los desiertos mientras las ciudades se inundaban. Sin embargo, un grupo de niños asistieron a un campamento de su escuela, y no se imaginaban que eso cambiaría sus vidas para siempre..."-

Mimi siguió contando a grandes rasgos la historia de los 8 niños elegidos omitiendo, obviamente, los nombres de los niños elegidos desde que llegaron a aquel mundo tan extraño y conocieron sus compañeros de ese mundo, los cuales se llamaban _digimons_ hasta la batalla con _Apocalimon_; mientras tanto Izzy agregaba uno que otro dato que Mimi había olvidado. Ya era bastante tarde para cuando terminaron, pero en lugar de que Tommy se adormilara y se fuera al mundo de los sueños, este tenía los ojos bien abiertos, mostrando gran asombro e interés en ellos.

-"Y fue así como los niños elegidos se vieron obligados a regresar a su mundo, dejando atrás a sus amigos _digimons_, prometiendo volver a verse algún día."-

-"Wow..."- expresó Tomoki. –"¿Y los volvieron a ver después?"-

-"¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero esa es otra historia que te contaremos en otra ocación... si es que quieres."-

-"¡¡Sí!! ¡Sería genial! ¿Puedo traer unos amigos para que también la escuchen?"-

-"Por supuesto".- dijo Mimi contenta de haber hecho las pases con el niño.

-"Oye... quería disculparme."- Mimi abrió mucho sus ojos al escucharse dirigida por el pequeño. –"Fui muy malo contigo. Lo que sucede es que me enojé por que mi mamá no me dejó quedarme con mis amigos y te llamó para que me cuidaras. Yo no quería que lo hicieras y pensaba que si ibas y me quedaba solo le podría demostrar que podía cuidare yo solito. Lo siento."- dijo agachando la cabeza.

La hija de los Tachikawa parpadeó un par de veces para después abrazar al niño. –"No te preocupes por eso. Yo también debo de disculparme por mi actitud."- acostó al niño y lo arropó. –"Es mejor que te duermas ya o mañana no te vas a poder levantar temprano."-

-"De acuerdo."-

-"Buenas noches."- dijeron los mayores al salir del cuerto.

-"_Bona note. _Izumi le enseñó eso a _Bocomon_. Me preguntó qué estará haciendo _Patamon_"- murmuró entre sueños.

Koushiro y Mimi se voltearon a ver sorprendidos. En ningún momento habían mencionado a _Patamon_. ¿Cómo había sabido de la existencia del pequeño _digimon_? ¿Y quién era ese _Bocomon_ de quien había hablado? Voltearon para hacer esas mismas preguntas al que yacía tendido en la cama pero se detuvieron al verlo con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente, de forma uniforme. Se había dormido. Bueno, ya hablarían con él en otra ocasión. Tal vez le permitieran a Mimi cuidarlo otro día. Volvieron a la sala y tomaron asiento juntos.

Este había sido un día muy pesado, no quería nada más que dormir. Estiró sus brazos y cubrió su boca ante un gran bostezo. –"¿Sueño?"- le escuchó decir al pelirrojo. –"no tienes idea"- dijo ella, cerrando sus ojos por un momento.

El calor corporal podía sentirse a través de su ropa, incluso cuando solo su hombro apenas tocaba el de él. Sentía cómo su cuerpo se relajaba, su respiración se emparejaba. Fue entonces cuando lo recordó. Abrió los ojos de golpe y volteó hacia el joven estudiante. –"Izzy, no te había dado las gra..."- pero no terminó, sus ojos encontraron al chico en brazos de Morfeo. Observó la bolsa con sus libros y cuadernos que yacía en una esquina retirada, volteó de nuevo hacia el pelirrojo y sonrió. Ya haría la tarea cuando llegara a su casa. Ahorita disfrutaría el momento. Se acurrucó entre el sillón y el joven y dio un suspiro. Se sentía tan bien...

Los cerrojos de la puerta dieron vuelta y la puerta se abrió, se puso de pie de un salto, empujando sin querer en el proceso al portador del conocimiento, causando que cayera al piso. –"¡Izzy! ¡Perdón!"-

-"No importa, creo que me quedé dormido."- se disculpó con una risita nerviosa.

Pasos se escucharon hasta llegar a la sala. –"Oh, Mimi. Disculpa, se nos hizo tarde."-

-"No se preocupe, Señora Himi, para eso estaba yo aquí, ¿no? ¿se la pasaron bien?"-

-"Divino, querida. Ha sido encantador. ¿Cómo se portó Tommy?"-

-"Oh, es un angelito ese niño. Ahora se encuentra acostado en su alcoba, dormido."- El Señor Himi se acercó por detrás de su esposa con la billetera en la mano. –"Toma, Mimi."- dijo él entregándole algunos billetes. –"Te agradecemos que lo hayas cuidado."-

-"No es nada, Señor. Ha sido un placer. Tomoki y yo llegamos a un acuerdo y ahora no entendemos perfectamente."- dijo sonriente. –"¡Ah! Pero qué mal educada son. Por cierto, este es mi amigo Koushiro. Izzy, ellos son los padre de Tomoki. Izzy vino a echarme una mano."-

-"Mucho gusto, Señor y Señora Himi."-

-"El gusto es nuestro, cariño. ¿Es tuya la motocicleta que está afuera?"-

-"Sí, le voy a dar un aventón a su casa."- dijo el ojinegro haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la chica.

-"Qué lindo, eres muy considerado, Koushiro."-

-"Eh... gracias, Señora."-

-"Por cierto,"- dijo el Señor. –"Hacía mucho que no salíamos los dos juntos por la noche pues nuestro hijo mayor sale mucho por trabajos de la universidad y no queremos dejar solo al niño... ¿Sería posible que pudieras cuidarlo en alguna otra ocasión?"- Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron.

-"¡Claro! Sería todo un placer."- dijo feliz.

-"De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿te avisamos a tu casa cuando salgamos?"-

-"Si desea le dejo también mi número de celular por si no estoy en casa."-

-"Muchas gracias, querida."-

El grupo se encaminó al recibidor y la pareja de jóvenes salió al exterior. –"Muchas gracias de nuevo. Que tengan buenas noches."- se despidió y, junto con Izzy, se dirigió hacia la moto.

-"¡Manejen con cuidado!" dijo la Señora de la casa y cerró la puerta.

Koushiro tomó el casco que traía y se lo entregó a la chica.

-"¿Pero y tú?"-

-"No te preocupes y sostente fuerte."- dijo Koushiro mientras se subía al transporte. Mimi dudó unos instantes pero la mano fuerte del joven que la atraía hacia él la sacó de su momentánea duda. Subió al asiento trasero y pasó sus brazos por la cintura del chico. La moto arrancó y tomó rumbo. El aire frío golpeaba su rostro, por lo que se escudó con la espalda cálida del conductor. Recargó su cabeza en ella y suspiró. _Tonto despistado_, pensó. Sonrió. Ya después se encargaría de los detalles. Por ahora disfrutaría del momento.

FIN

**_Dedicado a mi amiga CieloCirss!!! Ya vez que por fin subí el Koumi que tanto querías?_**

**Notas de Autor.-**

¡Hola a todos!

¿Qué les ha parecido esta historia? Siento como que podría tener una continuación, ya que el caso de Tomoki quedó un tanto inconcluso, pero eso depende de muchas cosillas, jeje.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado! Cuídense y hasta la próxima!


End file.
